Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensor, i.e., a film-type thermistor temperature sensor which is less influenced by heat conduction from the external wiring.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a requirement for a thermistor material used for a temperature sensor or the like to exhibit a high B constant so as to obtain a high precision and high sensitivity thermistor sensor. Conventionally, transition metal oxides such as Mn, Co, Fe, and the like are typically used as such thermistor materials (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). These thermistor materials need to be fired at a temperature of 600° C. or greater in order to obtain a stable thermistor characteristic.
In addition to thermistor materials consisting of metal oxides as described above, Patent Document 3 discloses a thermistor material consisting of a nitride represented by the general formula: MxAyNz (where N represents at least one of Ta, Nb, Cr, Ti, and Zr, A represents at least one of Al, Si, and B, 0.1≦x≦=0.8, 0<y≦0.6, 0.1≦z≦0.8, and x+y+z=1). In Patent Document 3, only a Ta—Al—N-based material represented by Mx AyNz (where 0.5≦x≦0.8, 0.1≦y≦0.5, 0.2≦z≦0.7, and x+y+z=1) is described in Example. The Ta—Al—N-based material is produced by sputtering in a nitrogen gas-containing atmosphere using a material containing the elements as set forth as a target. The obtained thin film is subject to a heat treatment at a temperature from 350 to 600° C. as required.